


Our Nation's Birthday

by ballroompink



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Fourth of July, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroompink/pseuds/ballroompink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4th of July in Pawnee, Indiana. Post 4x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Nation's Birthday

7 a.m. 1st 4th of July 5K run at Ramsett Park  
Chris (Talking Head): It's just so wonderful that this event that I've planned is the one to kick off our nation's birthday in Pawnee! I'm just so excited for the turnout despite the heat and the fact that Pawnee remains the fourth most obese city in our nation.  
[Shot of the five runners; one of them is Millicent Gergich.]   
Chris (Talking Head): And isn't it great that Millicent Gergich showed up with her new boyfriend. It's so great that this isn't awkward ... at all!

 

10:15 a.m. after the Pawnee Rotary Club 4th of July Parade  
Leslie (Talking Head): 4th of July in Pawnee is the most American way one can celebrate our nation's birthday. And despite it being 93 degrees at the time, the parade went great. Except ...  
Andy (Talking Head): It was so funny when that councilman passed out due to "heat exhaustion" and fell on Leslie during the parade. [Shot of Councilman Howser's head falling on Leslie's breasts while they're riding in a white '68 Chevelle convertible.]   
Ann (Talking Head): Councilman Howser is currently being treated for heat exhaustion at St. Joseph's. Pawneeans have a lot of hydration issues.

 

12 p.m. Harvey James Park pavilion  
[Shot of Ron eating a lot of ribs with gusto.]

 

1 p.m. Patriotic Pet Contest at Ramsett Park  
[Shot of Champion dressed as Captain America winning.]  
Andy (Talking Head): Of course, my dog won. Because he's a champion. And because America!  
Leslie (Talking Head): Andy declined my offer to dress Champion up as Founding Father Gouverneur Morris who - fun fact - said he lost his leg in a carriage accident but was a well-known ladies man and lost it when he jumped out of a window in order to escape a jealous husband.

 

3 p.m. Rec Center at Ramsett Park  
[Shot of Pawnee's Most Bookable Personality Denise Yermley singing the Violent Femmes' "American Music" while Donna and Tom look on disgusted.]  
Tom (Talking Head): It's not the Knotted Oak Ampitheatre at Eagleton ...  
Donna (Talking Head): But, it's air-conditioned. Chumps.   
[Shot of Jerry manning kids' fishing tournament at the creek. Tom and Donna high-five.]

 

6 p.m. Harvey James Park pavilion  
[Shot of Ron eating hamburgers with gusto.]

 

9:30 p.m. Fireworks display begins at Ramsett Park  
[shot of Leslie hugging April as fireworks go off. (April, of course, cringes at the physical contact.)]  
April (Talking Head): With Leslie campaigning this spring, I had to plan the fireworks display.   
Leslie: I'm just so proud of you for taking the initiative to build a better fireworks display for Pawneeans, April! They're spectacular, I think I'm going to cry.   
Leslie (Talking Head): We tend to have the fireworks display at Harvey James Park because the zoo is at Ramsett and animals do freak out over fireworks, and despite being the second-largest park in Pawnee, Harvey James has the most Port-A-Potties. Not sure why exactly ... But I love that April took the initiative. (Leslie looks proud and dabs at her eyes.) The zookeeper will have to work overtime to deal with the animals' PTSD. But still, very proud!

9:45 p.m. in the middle of the fireworks display at Ramsett Park  
[Shots of zoo animals freaking out in their cages.]  
April (Talking Head): Who knew the zoo animals would get so crazy? Also, Ron didn't tell me any of that when he ordered the fireworks.   
Andy (Talking Head): I left Champion at home ... in Ben's room. I know things.

 

10:30 p.m.   
[Shot of Leslie sitting at her Parks desk working on iMovie on her laptop.]  
Leslie (Talking Head): Despite all that, I captured the fireworks on video to send as an iMovie to Ben! He's stuck in D.C. since the holiday is in the middle of the week but we're going to catch up later while we watch a repeat of A Capitol Fourth on PBS. Happy Birthday America!


End file.
